1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a structure for attaching a temperature detecting member to a busbar, a wiring module and a method for manufacturing a wiring module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power storage module for electric and hybrid vehicles has power storage elements connected side by side to increase an output. The power storage elements are connected in series or parallel by using connecting members, such as busbars, to connect adjacent electrode terminals.
The life of a power storage module may be reduced if the power storage module is used in a high-temperature state. A power storage module formed by connecting lithium ion cells may become excessively hot during charging. Accordingly, a temperature sensor is attached to the power storage module for detecting a temperature of the power storage element.
A known temperature sensor includes a detector in the form of a flat plate overlapped with a busbar and a voltage detection terminal is overlapped with the busbar. The detector is formed with an insertion hole, and an electrode post of the electrode terminal or a bolt to be fastened to a hole of the electrode terminal is inserted through this insertion hole. The electrode post or the bolt fastens the busbar and the voltage detection terminal together and connects the busbar and the voltage detection terminal to the electrode terminal. Thus, the temperature sensor is attached thermally to the power storage element.
Laser welding has been proposed to connect a busbar and an electrode terminal instead of fastening a bolt and a nut. However, this connection method requires a fastening member exclusively to fix the temperature sensor to the busbar and the number of components increases.
The technique disclosed in this specification was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a structure with a small number of components for attaching a temperature detecting member to a busbar, a wiring module and a method for manufacturing a wiring module.